Dumbledore Opens Up To Molly Weasley
by MollyWeasleyObsessed
Summary: So the title pretty much explains it all, and I got the idea from another fanfic and changed it up so i wasn't copying all of the story.


_When you come back to pick the little one up, don't worry about knocking. Just let yourself in._ Is what Minerva said before Molly left to do a few things that day, so when she made her way to Minerva and Albus' door later that night, that's exactly what she did. But it wasn't Minerva Molly found in the house, it was Albus,

"Albus? What are you doing? Minerva said you wouldn't be home till late." She said as Albus pulled her into a hug and laughed,

"I got home earlier then I thought." He replied as he pulled away from the hug. "And Minerva told me to come home because she had an emergency she had to attend to." Molly laughed at that and rested her hand on her swollen stomach.

"I hope Bill wasn't to much of a problem?" She asked, a bit scared to find out.

"He wasn't a problem at all actually." Albus said as he took Molly into the living room were Bill was sleeping. "I hope this one wasn't to much of a problem for you?" He added as he also rested a hand on Molly's stomach.

"He wasn't, but I did get a few kicks here and there." Albus smiled as he glanced at Molly's stomach, a bit jealous that her and Arthur had a baby boy and another one on the way. Molly swooped down to pick Bill up from the crib Minerva had transfigured, but before she could Albus stopped her,

"Let me do that for you Molly, dear." He said as he reached down and picked up Bill, handing him to his mum.

"I should probably wake him up so he will sleep tonight." Molly said as she took Bill into her arms. "Bill sweetheart, it's time to wake up." She added as she bounced Bill around. After a minute or two of doing so, Bill finally opened his eyes and lifted his head slightly, giving Molly a soft smile.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen a child wake up so well." Albus said. Molly couldn't help but to laugh,

"That's the one thing I'm glad he got from me." She said. Bill, who had been looking around the room while sitting on Molly's hip, pointed to the window indicating that he wanted to look out.

"You like looking out windows don't you, love?" Molly said as she took her, at the moment, only child to the window. Bill was immediately transfixed at all the lights that were glowing in the night. After a few minutes of standing at the window, Molly felt the baby kick,

"That was definitely a kick." She said as she rested her hand on her stomach. Albus, not having ever felt a kick, asked her a bit sheepishly,

"Would it be alright if I felt?" Molly smiled over at Albus and nodded her head,

"Come here." She replied as Albus swiftly walked over to were she was standing. She took Albus' hand and put it were the baby was kicking.

"Can you feel it?" She asked after a few seconds. Albus nodded his head; he was speechless.

"That just gave me goose bumps." He said finally. He pulled Molly into another hug, careful not to squish Bill.

"Thank you for letting me feel that, Molly, dear." Albus said as he kissed Molly's forehead. She smiled up at Albus,

"It's fine Albus." She replied. "You know I'll let you feel him kick whenever I feel him kick."

"Thank you, Molly. That means a lot." Albus said as he looked down and smiled at his friend, and former student. "You didn't really have to try did you?" He asked after a few seconds of silence.

"What do you mean we didn't have to try?" Molly asked as she turned her attention from Bill to Albus.

"Becoming pregnant is easy for you isn't it?" Albus asked as he watched Molly's hand drift to her stomach. "I guess what I'm trying to get at is that you didn't have to work for these two." He said with a nod of his head towards Bill and the baby inside of Molly's tummy, "They sorta just came along." He added, finally finishing what he meant to say.

"I wouldn't necessarily say they just came, Arthur and I did try for them." Molly said as she watched a shade of red appears on Albus' cheeks. "Awe Albus, is this making you uncomfortable?" She added teasingly.

"It's definitely not the conversation I would of thought I would be having with a former student, who's at the moment pregnant." Albus said, a bit embarrassed at how red he was. Molly knew what Albus meant, but she wanted to tease him about it,

"You mean about sex?" Albus nodded his head, turning a little bit redder.

"We aren't a student and a teacher talking about sex, Albus. We're two people talking about me conceiving a child." He then looked up at Molly, not completely believing her. Seeing that he didn't believe her, Molly set Bill on the floor and took his hand into hers, resting it on her swollen belly.

"When you say we didn't try for them, that's not true. We did try. Maybe it just comes easier to us then other people." Hearing this, Albus started to break down and cry, he wanted Minerva to get pregnant so bad but she just couldn't seem to. Molly took him into a hug and drew small circles on his back to comfort him,

"Why are you crying, dear?" Molly asked as Albus' crying died down. He moved his face from where it had been on Molly's ample bosom and looked up at her with tear-infested eyes,

"Minerva and I have been trying to get pregnant for a couple of months, and she just can't seem to." He replied a bit shakily. That's when Molly gave Albus a reassuring smile,

"Albus, I'm pretty sure that's normal. Arthur and I were trying for a couple of months before Bill came." Albus slowly pulled away from Molly's hug as she pulled a tissue from her purse and handed it to him.

"How long did it take for you to get pregnant with this one?" Albus asked as he nodded his head towards Molly's stomach,

"I got pregnant with him after the second or third time. But it's because I've already gotten pregnant." Molly said as Bill crawled over to Albus and lightly pulled on his robes, trying to stand up. When Albus looked down at the two year old, Bill out stretched his arms, indicating that he wanted to be picked up. Albus bent down, picked Bill up and set him on his hip.

"He sure is a cutie." Albus said, more to himself then to Molly. Molly smiled proudly as she watched Bill playfully pull at Albus' beard, getting a laugh in response.

"You think so?" Molly asked as Bill started to yawn.

"I'm going to give you to your mum, little one." Albus said as he started to hand Bill over to Molly, ignoring Molly's question. Once in Molly's arms, Bill snuggled up close to Molly's ample bosom, stuck his thumb into his mouth and started to drift off to sleep.

"I should probably get home so I can put this one to bed and start dinner." Molly said as she looked up at Albus. "Thank you for looking after him today." She added as she hugged Albus and lightly kissed his cheek,

"It's fine Molly, dear." Albus said as he hugged Molly back and with that, Molly flooed back home.


End file.
